


The Slayer Reborn

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, BAMF Stiles, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, No Werewolves, Tags to be added as I go, allison argent is the slayer, stiles is her watcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: What if the Hales weren't werewolves burned by a hunter but instead the victims of a vampire who liked the taste of their old blood? What if the Argents were never hunters but acrobats and dancers?Allison Argent became the Slayer on her eighteenth birthday and also discovered her best friend Stiles was a Watcher. A year and a half later and they're a finely tuned duo ready to face the Hellmouth that was Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no idea where this will go so tags will be updated as I go.

_ “Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.” _

Allison Argent had been chosen by fortune or fate, and she alone had to bear the weight of her destiny. 

Or rather, that’s how it was supposed to go. 

“Allison!” A man’s voice called out loudly through the throng of students milling in the hallway. 

He was the youngest Watcher to ever be sent out to oversee someone. The Watcher Organization had not wanted him to be the one to guide and protect the chosen one, but the two teenagers had already been long time friends when the Slayer ascended the night of her eighteenth birthday. 

Who better to protect and guide than her best friend? 

The two of them spent as much time traipsing through the nature preserve in Beacon Hills, laughing and singing, as they did training in Mieczyslaw Stilinski’s basement. 

“Stiles!” the chosen defender called out, her eyes bright and dimples flashing. 

The two college students clashed in a whoosh of air and burst of giggles. 

“I missed you!” Stiles whined with a frown. 

“It’s only been two hours since we ate breakfast, silly.” Allison hauled the frowning Watcher to his feet. 

He shrugged and replied petulantly, “You could’ve died in that time.”

“Of boredom maybe. Enough pouting! Let’s go for a run.” Allison grinned at him like one of the predators she staked each night. 

“A run! I can’t.” Stiles’ eyes frantically bounced around the hall before landing on a tan man with curly brown hair, “I have to go do the thing with that guy.” 

He pointed at the back of the man’s head and started scooting the direction the guy was heading. 

“So much for I ‘could’ve died’ huh?” Alison huffed, though a smile was still on her face. 

They hugged a brief moment before they went opposite directions to spend the hour break they both had between classes. 

-

"Hey man still wanna go over our physics work?" The watcher asked with a grin. 

The boy Mieczyslaw was speaking to was pale despite having skin several shades darker than the Watcher, and eyes like dark pools. There was a quietness to his presence that drew Stiles in, and a kindness in his crooked smile that made him want to protect the other man. 

"Thanks Stiles I'd really appreciate that." Another kind smile, like he had never experienced human generosity before. 

"You look pale again, Scott. Have you been eating properly?" Stiles frowned, his hands coming up to rest on his hips like the nagging mother he was. 

"I never eat properly." Scott replied with a teasing grin and bumped shoulders with his new friend. 

"Oh man just wait till you meet Allison! She is gonna eat you up!" Stiles declared pinching one of Scott's dimpled cheeks. 

Scott choked on a sudden bubble of laughter and shook his head, "I'd hope not."

-

The blood coursing through Allison's veins was the blood of generations of dancers, yet now a warrior's soul also inhabited her body. The grace of a dancer, soul of a warrior, and the heart of a child too loving to Slay without mercy.

It was moments like these, where she was alone with her thoughts and the sound of her heart beating harshly as she pushed herself further than anything a normal human could ever achieve, she contemplated why fate chose her to be the Slayer and if it knew the torture she went through every time she was too late to save someone. 

She tried to save them all, even the poor souls turned against their will. Most begged for death during the detox before they could drink animal blood, some did manage to kill themselves. It made her feel like their captor, their torturer. She didn't know another way to give them life despite their circumstances, it was all she could do to help the victims of the creatures that ravaged humanity. She was only one person though, and only nineteen at that. 

Her feet pounded the earth beneath her as if she could possibly run away from her duty, as if she actually wanted to run away from her duty. She ran until her lungs ached and her body was covered in sweat, until finally she had to stop and catch her breath. 

She slowed to a walk as she fought passed the pounding of blood in her ears. As the pounding receded the sounds of the preserve fluttered in, or rather it was supposed to. 

Allison continued her casual pace as she reached into the side pocket of her water bag. The absence of nature sounds starting to make her hackles rise as she dialed Stiles's phone number. 

"Hey Ally-Bear! I was just talking to Scotty about you!" Stiles cheered. 

"All good things I hope, Mischief." Allison forced an air headed smile onto her face, her safe word passing through her lips without a skip in breathing or heart rate. 

"Anyways, Dancer, where did you run off to?" Stiles spoke his safe word in no indication he was heading her way. 

"I'm nowhere near that spot you puked at that's for sure. I can't run passed that place without laughing and it throws off my rhythm." Allison's laugh was only half fake as the memory of Stiles vomiting behind the oak she was currently leaning against. 

"Oh haha you brat. I'm never going running with you again. I've got to get to class now Ally. Talk soon!" Stiles snapped. 

Allison said her cheery goodbyes and purposefully did not hang up as she slid the phone into the side pocket of her bag again. Stiles wouldn't hang up either so that he could hear if she got hurt. She leaned against the tree pretending to be out of breath and worn out. 

The forest around her was still cloaked in silence except for the sound of the wind through the trees. The creature or perhaps creatures were still near. All she had to do was wait. 

-

Peter stayed out of sight of the little whelp of a Slayer while she ran through the preserve. Her feet carrying her faster than other humans, but not too fast that he couldn't keep up. He stalked her silently through the woods, and eventually she slowed to a walk. 

For a moment he thought she had detected him and was calling for help, but he was delighted to discover she was just idly chitchatting with a man she affectionately called Mischief. She didn't even tell him her location, which was foolish. 

Peter waited precisely five full breaths before stepping out into the clearing. 

"You're quite a sight to behold, Slayer." 

The girl didn't even jump, she just turned calmly turned to face him, sliding into a defensive position easily. 

"I am the Slayer, and who are you?" Allison Argent demanded. 

"You may call me Peter." He nodded her as if he'd given her a gift. 

"Nice to meet you Peter. If you've been out here stalking me I assume you know my name?" When Peter nodded she continued, "Why are you following me?" 

She must have a large bit of courage to be so calm when facing him, but she didn't know him yet did she? 

"I came to observe the new incarnation of the Slayer, of course. You lovely things only happen once a generation and all that lovely prophecy nonsense." Peter half raised his arms, wrists up, in a show of innocence. 

"Well now that you've observed are you satisfied?" The Slayer now seemed irritated with him, which only amused Peter. 

"Satisfied? Not quite, dear." Peter shrugged. 

He opened his mouth to needle the woman some more when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps and a beating heart. 

"Allison! I'm here!" A brunette man with freckles and deft hands tossed a stake to the Slayer and stood beside her instantly ready to fight. 

"You must be Mischief." Peter practically purred at the sight of the man. 

"And you must be the idiot vamp who thought he could stalk the Slayer and get away with it." The man bared his teeth in a feral way that sent a delicious tingle down Peter's spine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is no one gonna call me out on the fact I had Peter's vampire ass just Out In The SUNLIGHT??? It's harder transitioning from werewolf to vampire than I thought lmao. Hard to not rely on their ability to be in the sun and sense of smell lmao   
So this chapter is really just me fixing that with with some good old fashioned bullshittery.

The man, not quite far enough from being a boy to comfort the Watcher’s Council, bared his teeth at the vampire in front of him as he spit his words out. Unknown to him, he was drawing the interest of a predator in a way he never had before. 

The vampire grinning at him was coming to a decision that would change the course of history, and none of the people in the clearing were aware of the shift in fate that rippled out from them. 

“I came to say hello, and it seems I’ve got more than I bargained for, so I fear I must bid you adieu.” Peter Hale bowed elegantly before leaving too fast for Stiles’ eyes to track. 

Both college students slumped minutely, a release of the tension in their bodies that had built up in their confrontation. 

“Who  _ was _ that guy?” Scott panted as he stepped out of his place behind a tree. 

“A stalker.” Stiles dismissed his hackles still up, his eyes scanning their surroundings. 

“He’s gone Stiles. Introduce me to your friend?” Allison’s tone morphed from stern and no nonsense to cheerful and pleasant from one sentence to the next. 

“Oh! Sorry guys, yeah so Allison, this is Scott McCall. Scott, this is Allison Argent.” Stiles smiled wearily, not able to bounce back as fast as Allison could. 

Scott smiled shyly and nodded at Allison, who was smiling broadly at him. 

“Do you guys wanna blow off your next class and get some food?” Scott offered. 

“I should say no, but that actually sounds really nice.” Allison shrugged, already leading the trio down the path. 

Stiles motioned for Scott to follow Allison, so that he was safely bracketed in as they traveled further into the woods. 

-

Allison had a weird feeling in her stomach as she led the group down the route before them. The vamp had said his name was Peter, but Allison didn’t know if she could trust that, not to mention he hadn’t given them a surname. She was already going to research what she could about vampire history in Beacon Hills, something in his appearance reminded her of a girl she knew in high school. Stiles was closer to the girl, but he was too riled up to think about anything other than strengthening their defenses and all the ways he was somehow even possibly at fault for the run in. He always did that when he was caught off guard by a vamp. 

Stiles didn’t liked being surprised and vulnerable, but he liked losing even less. Stiles considered too many things to be “wins” or “losses” as if he viewed being her Watcher like it was a game. There actually was no “as if”, Allison smiled as she thought about the unshakable fact that Stiles saw everything as a game. Every conversation, every interaction, every run in, every moment Stiles was playing a game. And he  _ hated _ to lose. Allison’s fond smile morphed into a sharp devious thing she would never let anyone see, because Stiles’ Machiavelli planning and ruthless decisions were what saved their lives most of the time, and would save their lives many more times as they walked the path of the Slayer. 

-

Scott watched Allison’s back as she led them out of the Preserve in silence. He wasn’t sure what he thought about the Slayer and her Watcher, but he was sure he wouldn’t let Peter Hale anywhere near them. Peter was a vile, horrible person, and Scott would facilitate his demise if he could not kill him himself. 

Scott thought of his mother and the life he had before he got lost in the woods that night. 

He felt his face changing into a nasty, angry thing as the memories flowed through him. He would need to call his mother before staying out too late, he checked his watch and the ring he always wore. 

-

Peter idly drummed his fingers on the table beside him as he replayed the meeting in his head. Allison Argent’s dimpled cheeks morphing into a serious, and dangerous, expression. She had been ready to fight before he’d even made a sound. 

His face twitched as he realized she had known he was there the whole time, and that she’d somehow alerted the fiery little devil that she was in danger and exactly where she was. Either she was an exceptional baby Slayer or her Watcher was a clever boy with a wicked mind. 

Peter’s bet was on the latter, though he would not underestimate the Slayer girl again. The duo seemed air headed and inexperienced at first glance, yet Peter had glimpsed something far more intelligent and deadly than a newly ascended Slayer. 

“What am I to do about the little doe and his huntress?” Peter mused out loud. 

A broken whine was the only response he received from the woman in the corner of his apartment. 

Peter stared at the cage she was in, hatred flooding his thoughts. He spun the ring on his right thumb in agitation. 

“Pipe down, pet. Don’t want to make me mad again do you?” Peter asked, eyebrow raised in a challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
The day after I posted this I randomly found a [Willow jacket at goodwill! ](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/187750205058/so-what-are-the-odds-that-i-start-my-buffy-the)


End file.
